The Final Year
by PulsarDragon
Summary: Detailing events in the final year of the First Wizarding War, follow James and Lily Potter and their friends as they must try and protect their son and the only remaining hope for the wizarding world. Acts as a prequel to Harry Potter and the Zodiac Charms


Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and everything within is J.K. Rowlings, not mine sadly. I only own the characters and spells I create

Chapter 1: Birth of Hope

**Hog's Head Pub**

He wasn't a frequent visitor to the Hog's Head, but the man would occasionally pop in from time to time. He didn't look like the dingy patrons that were currently sitting in secluded corners, or the man passed out drunk in his food. Another man, a hood up, was nursing a drink at the bar.

He was tall and very thin, along with old if one were to judge by his magnificent silver beard and hair. Long star-spangled robes were his choice of wardrobe, sweeping along as he strode forward in his buckled boots to the bartender. Light blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses, his nose long and crooked. While he wasn't a normal patron of the bar, everyone would know the man on sight. He was Albus Dumbledore after all.

"Evening, Abe," Dumbledore greeted the bartender cheerfully. "Business going strong I see."

"It would be if that good-for-nothing upstairs would finally settle her tab," the pub owner grumbled. He was just as tall and thin as Dumbledore, his long beard grey instead of silver. The same blue eyes shined from behind full spectacles. "I want her out of my pub, Albus, and the sooner the better. She drank almost every bottle of sherry I've got in the place."

"My apologies for scheduling the interview here and later than intended," Albus apologized. His younger brother was always the blunter of the Dumbledore siblings. "I just returned from Fleamont's and Euphemia's service."

"How are the Potters holding up?" Abe asked gravely.

"James is taking it rather hard," Dumbledore sighed with a shake of his head. "He blames himself for not placing enough wards around the manor, but there was nothing that was going to stop Voldemort from getting inside."

"What did James Potter expect? Hard to imagine that tosser could take Fleamont in a duel," Abe said. "He took on seven Death Eaters by himself in Chester last year. He and Euphemia will be missed."

"They're taking some small comfort that Lily is due with the baby at the end of the month," Dumbledore continued. "However, their deaths are great blow to our cause. I fear we are at the beginning of the end of the war, my dear brother."

"Then explain to me why you're interviewing for that useless excuse of a subject tonight?" Abe asked, coming from around the bar to lead his brother upstairs. It was the belief of both siblings that Divination was not exactly a subject worth keeping at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"While I agree, and I have been debating to go through with a final cut, I was intrigued by this candidate," Dumbledore stated. "She's a descendant of Cassandra Trelawney, so I'm hopeful she might have inherited the gift her ancestor had. I won't imagine it will take a significant amount of time."

"She's a fraud, but each to their own," Abe said, guiding his venerable brother to a door at the end of the upstairs hallway. "Make sure she settles her tab before she leaves, and good riddance."

Dumbledore chuckled again as his brother left to go tend his bar again. Pushing open the door, Dumbledore was immediately assaulted by a strong aroma of sherry and perfumed smoke. Sitting in one of the two small chairs in the room was a very thin woman with brown frizzy hair. Draped in large green shawls, her glasses magnifying her eyes to immense size, she appeared to be a giant insect peering into a crystal ball. Sherry bottles littered the floor around her, an untouched plate of food sat on a rickety table.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she greeted quietly without turning to face him. "The Inner Eye graced me with a vision of your arrival."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied neutrally. He could see his reflection in the crystal ball quite clearly, and he supposed it helped the Inner Eye that this was a scheduled meeting. He sighed internally as it seemed his brother and his own instincts were right yet again. However, he would give her the benefit of the doubt, however faint that might be, as who was he to say what Sybill Trelawney had gleaned.

Sweeping over to the other chair, he settled himself into it and conjured a small tea set.

"So what makes you qualified to teach at Hogwarts, Miss Trelawney?" he asked, pouring a cup of steaming tea out for himself.

"The Inner Eye runs within my family, stemming from my great-great-grandmother," Sybill replied. "It gifts me with visions and prophecies that would be invaluable, and I could show students how to coax out their latent abilities ... if they have the Gift. For instance, I sense you will break one of those tea cups before we leave."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore chuckled, sipping his tea. "You are direct descendent of Cassandra Trelawney, correct?"

"That is so," Sybill answered, a hint of pride in her response. "Her gift may have passed over many generations of our family, but It chose me."

"That is excellent to hear, you wouldn't mind peering into your crystal ball and telling me what you see then?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"It would be my pleasure, Professor Dumbledore," Sybill whispered, trying to make her voice more mystical. She shifted in her chair, than began to gaze into the depths of the cloudy orb. Dumbledore patiently waited, sipped his tea, and wondered if there was a better way to ascertain the future. Ten minutes elapsed and Dumbledore felt that his time was slowly being wasted. Sybill had yet to say a prediction or even utter a word, just staring blankly ahead of her.

With sudden and theatrical jerk of her head and loud gasp, she intoned, "I have seen a dark and troubled future, one that you strive to prevent. It has cost much, the task incredibly challenging, but you shall prevail in the end."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice that Sybill either didn't notice or chose not to hear. "If you could indulge me further, I left some tea leaves in my cup. Could you perhaps divine some meaning from them?"

"Of course," Sybill exclaimed happily, taking the headmaster's cup with shaky hands. Peering into the soggy mess, she kept turning it this way and that. "I see a bowler hat, an X through it. You've been offered a position in government several times, but you have refused each time. A bird with wings spread. Not just any bird … a phoenix! You have been a force for good in our world, a bulwark against the darkness."

"How intriguing," Dumbledore sighed, his disappointment increasing by the moment. It would seem Sybill Trelawney was not what he hoped, and was indeed a fraud.

"A straight line with a large orb at the end. You are a wizard of phenomenal power, some would say the strongest in the world currently. But if turned this way, I see heartache. You have recently lost a dear friend or family member."

"Is that all the cup says?" Dumbledore asked.

"Indeed, headmaster," she said, passing the cup back to Dumbledore. "The Inner Eye has shown me all I could see from that cup."

"Well Sybill, I shall consider everything you have said with great thought, and I shall inform you if the post is yours," Dumbledore said, standing up. He was quite confident he would be eliminating the subject of Divination from Hogwarts curriculum once he returned to the castle. It was sad to see that Cassandra's gift had not come to Sybill Trelawney, as much as the woman believed it had.

Sybill didn't say anything, but continued to stare into the distance. Dumbledore was half convinced she had fallen asleep with her eyes open considering how much alcohol she had apparently drank. Striding over to the door, he was turning the knob when she spoke. Her tone had changed, it was extremely harsh and forceful.

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"**

Dumbledore whipped around to face her, the tea cup that had been in his hand falling to the floor and smashing. On the other side of the door, he could hear something that sounded like a scuffle. Sybill gave a great rattling breath and continued.

**"They must beware the empty and dark ones for they will destroy everything they touch … ancient powers will awaken, beginning a war time has forgotten … the hero and the Dark Lord will be at the forefront of the first battle … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born as the seventh month dies…"**

Dumbledore could stare as Sybill snapped her head back and suddenly was back to normal.

"Sorry about that, must have dozed off. I've been feeling under the weather today," Sybill said, shaking her head to get rid of the funny feeling. "You were saying, headmaster?"

Dumbledore had to think quickly as he knew he had just heard a true prophecy, one that gave him some measure of hope that Voldemort could be defeated finally. He was loathe to allow Ton access to Sybill as keeping this quiet as long as possible would be necessary.

"Um, yes Sybill, we just might have a position open for you," Dumbledore decided. "How does the North Tower sound for your classroom?"

"Oh thank you, headmaster!" Sybill exclaimed, growing teary eyed. "I shall begin packing my belongings and will be at the castle on the First of September."

"No need for delay," Dumbledore assured her, not wanting her exposed at any time if he could help it. "Make yourself at home as soon as you can, Hogwarts may be your home for as long as you wish. I'll have some house elves help with you getting situated."

"I shall move in tonight then," Sybill declared, getting unsteadily to her feet.

"Excellent, I shall see you at Hogwarts, dear Sybill," the headmaster said, sweeping out of the room to see what the commotion outside was. Abe had a former student pinned to the wall, his wand pointing at the interloper's throat.

"Snooping eh? Hoping to get some information for your master eh?" Aberforth growled, jabbing his wand painfully into the side of the younger man's neck.

"I didn't hear anything," the dark haired young man protested. "I was hoping to learn how I could interview for a job at Hogwarts."

"Bullshit if I ever heard it," Aberforth roared.

"Abeforth, let Severus go," Dumbledore calmly said.

"Albus, this scum heard something…" Aberforth protested. He hadn't caught the young man fast enough for him to avoid hearing anything the crazy fraud might have said.

"Let him go," Dumbledore repeated. With a grunt, Abe gruffly pushed Snape onto the ground in front of the headmaster. Dumbledore took the time to examine Snape, sighing internally. He had hoped that he might be able to throw off the influences of Mulciber and Avery, that he would never go dark and would follow Lily. His hoped had been dashed it seemed. "What did you hear, Severus?"

"Only a few mumbled words," Snape replied, avoiding Dumbledore's eye. As accomplished as he was at Occulumency, he was not confident in his skills against the aged professor.

"I see," Dumbledore said, knowing Snape was dodging. Stroking his beard, he was sure the young man in front of him had heard some of Sybill's prophecy, but not the entirety.

"Abe, I believe you can remove Severus from your establishment," he finally said.

"With pleasure," the pub owner replied with a cruel glee, grabbing Snape by his collar.

"Severus … if you ever want a job at Hogwarts, please send an owl with a time and place for us to meet," Dumbledore called serenely as Snape was dragged down the stairs by his brother.

"What was that about?" Sybill asked as she dragged a carpet bag out of her room.

"Oh, nothing. Just a former student looking for tips on interviewing," Dumbledore said airly. "Shall we make our way up to Hogwarts?"

"Lead the way, headmaster," Sybill said.

She and Dumbledore were coming off the stairs when they saw Aberforth throwing Snape out into the rain and mud.

"Sybill if you wouldn't mind waiting outside a moment, I need a moment with my brother," Dumbledore chuckled.

The new Divination professor nodded and went through the door. Silence reigned between the two brothers for a few moments, the sound of rain on the roof and the man in the corner's snores the only sounds in the pub.

"I hate prophecies," Aberforth grumbled, breaking the silence. "I really do."

"This is the first sign of hope for our cause we've had in a long time," Dumbledore sighed. "But I understand, prophecies limit whoever they are about."

"Snape heard the first part, but I was able to stop him from learning more," Aberforth said, going behind the bar and pouring himself and Dumbledore a drink each.

"I thank you, Abe," Dumbledore said, accepting the glass and draining the firewhiskey within in one shot. "He will most likely be reporting to Tom what he heard in any moment, triggering the next part of the prophecy."

"The Dark Lord marking him as his equal," Abe said, nursing his glass in his hands. "Who do you think it pertains to?"

"Sadly, only two soon to be born babies match the description," Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"The Potters and the Longbottoms," Aberforth answered. "What about the Erisons? Cassie is expecting this month."

"Within a week or two, her child would not fit the prophecy," Dumbledore replied. "Lily and Alice are due near the very end of this month."

"We will need to protect them," Aberforth concluded. "Perhaps the Fidelius Charm?"

"It is a thought, but now I must be off. Sybill is waiting outside," Dumbledore said, starting to move away from the bar.

"One more thing, brother," Aberforth said, stopping Dumbledore in his tracks. "Trelawney never paid for the sherry she drank tonight, so someone needs to settle that tab."

Dumbledore sighed as his brother started to smile.

**Unknown Location**

"What do you have for me, Severus?" a high cold voice asked from a tall backed chair. The voice seemed to echo around the black marble room. A green and blue fire crackled in a grand fireplace, giving the grand chamber an eerie feeling from the reflections. Large windows were on one wall, showing the rain and wind outside. The rumble of thunder could be heard as a fork of lightning danced across the sky.

"Information, my lord," Snape said. He was on one knee, his head bowed, facing the wizard that sat in the chair. "Information pertaining to yourself."

"And how do you come by such rare information, my friend?" the voice asked, a curious tone hidden within it.

"I was in the Hog's Head pub when Dumbledore arrived and proceeded upstairs," Snape explained. "I followed him and while listening at the door, I heard someone giving a prophecy about you my lord."

"And what is this prophecy?"

"A child that is to be born at the end of this month to parents who have defied you three times will…" Snape said, finding he couldn't continue less his master's anger became directed at him.

"Go on, my friend," the voice said with a dry chuckle. "They are not your words, you need not fear my wrath."

"The child would be your undoing, my lord," Snape rushed out.

"I see," the voice said. The crackling of the flames was the only sound in the room for several minutes. Snape stayed where he was, wary of moving as he was not sure if his master was finished with him yet. His neck and knee were starting to hurt though.

"The answer is simple then," the voice finally said, breaking the silence. "We simply kill the child when they are born."

"That was my thinking as well, my lord," Snape said. Deep inside him though, he was a touch disgusted by the idea and nervous. Lily was due this month, or so his sources said.

"Then we shall be patient and when the month ends, whoever this child is shall feel Lord Voldemort's wrath," the voice said, cold laughter issuing forth that sent a chill down Snape's spine. Perhaps this had been a mistake after all. "You may go for now, Severus. I shall not forget that you brought this important matter to my attention."

"Thank you, my lord," Snape said, retreating and exiting the room, leaving Voldemort with his thoughts.

**London**

A man with unruly black hair and hazel eyes was observing the crowd surrounding the monument to Lord Nelson. Dressed in a white buttoned-up shirt with a red and gold tie and black slacks, he looked like a younger executive for a company, right down to the long coat and umbrella lying next to him. Squinting up at the sky, he scowled as the clouds above threatened rain and his contact still wasn't here yet.

The crowd continued to go about their business, ignoring the man on the steps. Double decker buses full of tourists drove past the famous square, snapping photos at will. Several street vendors were selling their wares or food to anyone who came near. Two older gentlemen passed by, discussing the emerging markets in Asia. A woman with a baby in a buggy trundled past, one of those brand new Walkman radios on her hip. Several teenagers were huddled together, shirts showing a blue police box. One of the girls was wearing a multi-colored scarf around her neck.

"Where is that mutt?" the man muttered to himself.

"There you are, Prongs!" a voice exclaimed. A man with shaggy hair and neatly trimmed goatee swaggered up the steps to where Prongs was sitting. An easy smile was across his handsome face, eyes bright with mischief. He was garbed in a blazer and vest with gray slacks, expensive loafers clicking against the cobblestones. An umbrella was tucked under his arm, a dog's head carved into the handle.

"You're late, as usual, Padfoot," Prongs grumbled. "Noon at Trafalgar Square, steps to the monument."

"I had a late morning," Padfoot admitted with a shrug. "Surely you can understand I was appropriately distracted?"

"Who was it this time?" Prongs sighed. It would seem the legend would continue of the reprobate and scoundrel. Padfoot started to smirk as he sat down next to his friend.

"Mary Macdonald," Padfoot stated proudly.

"You were finally able to get with Swiftwing?" Prongs scoffed. "You've been after her since third year, and she shot you down every time."

"I solemnly swear on my honor as a Marauder that I, Sirius Black, was with Mary Macdonald last night and this morning," Sirius intoned grandly, raising a hand.

"You'll excuse me that I wait until I hear from Lils whether or not Mary was with you," Prongs chuckled.

"Fair enough, James," Sirius laughed. "So why did you want to meet here, and don't tell me it was to take in the Muggle culture?"

"According to Dung, there's supposed to be a trade between the Death Eaters and one of their criminal informants happening here," James explained, casually scanning the crowd. "Apparently, they're getting some information on a target Voldemort is seeking."

"You don't think they learned about the prophecy already, do you?" Sirius asked.

"It's been over two weeks since Trelawney gave it, and I'm still convinced that they have someone in the Department of Mysteries," James said. "It could very well be about the prophecy or it could be about someone else entirely. Either way, we need to get the same information and inform the Ministry and the Order."

"Showtime then, that's Evan Rosier by that food cart," Sirius said, gesturing with his head. The two Aurors watched as Rosier ordered some food, sampling it for a moment. Rosier appeared to ask for something as the street vendor reached under the cart, but when he stood up again, he handed Rosier a small slip of parchment with several napkins. The Death Eater glanced over the parchment in his hand for a moment before handing back some of the napkins, a glint of gold hidden within them now.

"Of course it was a street vendor," James muttered as Rosier departed and the vendor started to pack up. "Shall we?"

"Most indubitably, Prongs," Sirius grinned. They started to make their way through the crowd, stepping around a group of American tourists and making a beeline for the vendor.

"Sorry, chaps, closin' up for the day," the man said.

"Shame, I heard some guy you sold some fish and chips to say it was some of the best he had," James sighed. "Can't stay open for another minute or two, my friend and I were hoping to try them."

"No," the man said a bit gruffly as he finished closing up his cart. "Come back tomorrow if you want to try 'em."

"That's no way to speak to potential customers is it?" Sirius chuckled. "We might get offended."

"I don't care if you get offended or not," the man snapped as he started to roll his cart away.

"Well good day to you then," James snapped, pretending to be disgruntled. The vendor ignored him and started to walk down a nearby alley to supposedly avoid walking through the crowd.

"If he's working for wizards, how the hell did he not recognize either of us?" Sirius grumbled as they followed discreetly behind the man.

"Might not get the _Prophet,_" James muttered back. "Ego hurting, Padfoot?"

"A smidge," Sirius chuckled quietly as the vendor turned a corner down an even darker alley. Fully expecting an ambush, James and Sirius pulled their wands as they entered the second alley. They suddenly heard running feet splashing through puddles and the two Aurors gave chase. They found the cart sitting unattended a little ways down and just noticed the vendor disappearing down another alley.

"Cut off his escape, I'll run him down," Sirius said, changing into his dog form and running after their suspect. James ran over and hooked his arm around one of the fire escape ladders nearby. Tapping his wand to it, the ladder rose up and he quickly headed up onto the roof of the nearby building. Peering down he could see the suspect running towards Cockspur Street and Charing Cross Station. Running along the top of the building, he leapt over to the next roof, keeping the suspect in sight at all times.

Sirius was closing in on the vendor, who happened to look over his shoulder to see a burly black dog pounded towards him. He picked up speed, tipping over waste bins and otherwise trying to hinder the dog's pursuit. James was able to get ahead of him and sighing as he hated this part, jumped down from the roof.

"_Arresto Momentum," _he said and he stopped just before hitting the ground. _"Finite," _and his feet touched the ground just as the suspect turned the corner to see him. The suspect's eyes widened and he turned to run back the other way, but Sirius turned the corner, back in his human form.

"What do you two want?" the suspect yelled, going to pull something out from his coat.

"_Incarcerous!" _Sirius shouted and ropes wrapped around the vendor, preventing him from withdrawing whatever was in his coat. Walking over calmly, Sirius reached in and removed the man's pistol from his shoulder holster and then reached into the sleeve and removed a wand.

"Well, well, well, a wizard huh?" Sirius chuckled. "No wonder he ran James, guess our reputations are still intact."

"Guess so," James said. He squatted down to look the street vendor in the eye. "Now are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way? Either is fine with us, but my wife is currently at her mother's and will be expecting me to meet her back home for dinner and I would rather not disappoint her."

"Go rot in hell, Potter!" the man said, spitting onto the pavement. "You'll get nothing from me!"

"The hard way then, Sirius?" James sighed as he stood up and Sirius came over with a small flask.

"Now this contains Veritaserum, I would hate to use this on you since I'd have to fully interrogate you and then arrest you for any crimes you confessed to, but I will if you don't tell us what you just gave Evan Rosier," Sirius said.

"Go ahead! Do your worst!" the man said, but his eyes were telling a different story.

"Alright then, your choice," Sirius said, forcing the man's mouth open and pouring the Truth Potion down his throat. The man shuddered for a moment, his eyes going out of focus.

"Can you hear us?" James asked.

"Yes," the man said, his voice dull and emotionless.

"Tell us your name."

"Richard Jameson."

"Who was the man you just met with?"

"Evan Rosier, he's a Death Eater working for You-Know-Who."

"What was on the slip of parchment he paid you for?"

"A list of mothers expecting their children in July," Richard said, and both Aurors looked at each other in dread. They knew about the prophecy.

"Did he say why he needed it?" Sirius asked.

"He didn't say, he just paid and left."

"Damn it, Lily is going to be on that list," James muttered.

"So is Alice, and you four all fit the bit about defying Voldemort three times," Sirius muttered back.

Turning back to the bound wizard, James asked, "How did you acquire such a list?"

"I paid off one of the junior Healers in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's," Richard said.

"Probably some kid desperate for some gold to pay off the additional schooling or they realized being a Healer isn't all it's cracked up to be," James groaned.

"At least we can warn everyone," Sirius said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Get on home, I'll continue interrogating this scum and drag him back to the Ministry."

**Cokeworth**

"So dear. When can we expect to meet our second grandchild?" an older woman with gray streaks in her otherwise red hair and bright green eyes asked. She was currently rocking a very pudgy boy wrapped up in blue blankets in her arms.

"I'm due in a few days," a younger woman said. Her long red hair and bright green eyes made her appear like a younger version of her mother.

"Another freak to add to the family," another woman sniffed, her black hair framing her face and giving her a rather stern and unhappy look.

"Petunia!" her mother scolded. "Enough of all this freak business, you should be happy for Lily."

"I should be going anyways," Lily said, struggling to her feet. Her baby bump made it incredibly difficult and that annoyed her as it meant she couldn't help her husband and friends.

"Let me help you, Lily," her mother said.

"I'm fine, Mum," Lily sighed as she finally got up. Another thing annoying her was the constant need for people around her to try and help her when she was perfectly capable on her own. She loved her family and friends, but it was getting very irritating. Alice and Cassie had also both complained about the same exact things to Lily when they had met up for tea yesterday.

"I know a thing or two about pregnancy, dear," her mother said with a smile at her daughter's stubbornness.

"As you remind me every time I visit," Lily said with a joking smile. "Mum, James wanted to invite you and Dad over for dinner tomorrow night, you're invited too Tuney."

"Like Vernon or I would want to," Petunia sniffed and she stormed out of the room.

"I would hope she would eventually come around and let go of her jealousy," Lily sighed. "Vernon seems to have made her worse."

"Your father and I will try and talk them around," her mother said. "Not that I'm optimistic, Vernon seems more concerned about stomping out anything unnatural and getting promoted at work."

"Will you be joining us tomorrow night at least?" Lily asked. "Sirius, Remus and Mary are coming as well."

"Your father and I shall be there," her mother smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mum," Lily said, struggling to hug her mother. "Stupid, ruddy, baby bump," she grumbled as her mother started laughing.

"When your baby is born, I expect you'll be thinking otherwise," her mother chuckled as Lily brought some powder out of her bag and went to the fireplace.

Lily didn't reply to her mother, but tossed some of the powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Potter Cottage!" She disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Is the freak gone?" Petunia asked, coming back into the room.

"Honestly, Petunia," her mother sighed. "Let go of all that petty jealousy, it would be refreshing for you I think."

**Godric's Hollow**

Lily came spinning like a top out of the fireplace into the kitchen of the cottage she and James lived in. Catching herself on the table, she was able to stop her spinning with minimal whiplash and avoid hurting herself or the baby.

"James!" she yelled, announcing she was home.

"In the den," he answered. Moving out of the kitchen and down the hall, she turned the corner into the den and saw James sitting on the loveseat across from Dumbledore.

"Albus, always a pleasure to have you," Lily said graciously.

"Your hospitality is always welcome, but I cannot stay long," Dumbledore said. "Tell her James."

"Tell me what?" Lily asked, looking at her husband in confusion.

"Sirius and I intercepted one of the Death Eaters' informants today," James started to explain. He seemed nervous as he ran his hand through his hair, making it more messed up, as he did during their school years. "Lils . . . they had a list of expectant witches for this month. Voldemort knows you and Alice are due at the end of this month."

"So he narrowed it down to us," Lily concluded. Part of her could feel the terror setting in, but the vast majority of her was angry and wanted to hurt the bastard.

"Indeed, I was just discussing with James that once your son is born, we will need to protect the three of you," Dumbledore said. "I took the liberty of placing some rudimentary wards on the house that will stop him from attacking until after your child is born."

"Thank you, Albus," Lily said, nodding.

"Albus and I are agreed that the Fidelius Charm will protect us best once we have the baby," James said. "I was thinking of asking Sirius to be our Secret Keeper when that time comes."

"I agree, he would rather die than betray us," Lily said.

"Then I shall take me leave," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet and sweeping towards the front door. "I have another stop to make."

"Give Frank and Alice our best," Lily called after the headmaster. The front door closed with a chuckle.

The sound of the clock ticking filled the room for a moment.

"It's getting worse out there, isn't it?" Lily whispered as she went over and hugged her husband.

"Yes, three more attacks on Muggles in the past week and Luke Thomas was killed last night," James said, holding his wife close. "Apparently, he refused to join the Death Eaters and he went down bravely, took two Death Eaters out before another got him with a curse."

"He had a wife and son, right?" Lily asked quietly.

"They were estranged, but yes," James said.

"How did Voldemort find out about the prophecy?" Lily asked, stepping away from her husband to sit in one of the armchairs.

"No one can say for certain, but I'm almost positive he only knows the first bit," James said, starting to pace. "He wouldn't be so keen to seek out his vanquisher if he knew the whole thing, I think. Lils, do you know anyone in your department who might turn traitor?"

"No, we're sworn to secrecy, remember?" Lily said, a teasing smile on her face. "That oath is rather restrictive."

"Lily, I'm not kidding here, I think someone in the Department of Mysteries is leaking scraps of information to Voldemort," James said, turning to face his wife. To him, she never looked more gorgeous than she did right at that moment.

"Then you'll have to do what you do best, James Potter," Lily said.

"Quidditch and terrible jokes?" James chuckled.

"Those … and fighting the people who make our lives hell," Lily answered.

"Oh that, yes I suppose doing my job would be required," James chuckled. "I forgot to mention, Cassie was just checked into St. Mungo's."

"What?! You didn't think to tell me?!" Lily yelled. She tried to leap to her feet like she normally would, but she couldn't get up.

"Just told you," James said with grin that quickly disappeared as a hex flew at him. "How did you get your wand out so fast?"

"A trick I learned from Mary since I my husband wouldn't teach me," Lily growled as she staggered to her feet and sent another hex at her husband.

"Mary is just an Auror-in-training currently," James said, ducking underneath his wife's hex. "And hexing me will only delay visiting Aaron and Cassie."

"Fine, but watch your back, Potter," his wife huffed. They both started laughing as they hugged each other.

**St. Mungo's**

As the Potters arrived, the wizarding hospital seemed to be bustling with activity. More than they expected. In the entrance lobby, makeshift beds had been set up and it appeared victims of some terrible accident were being carted in.

"Excuse me? But what happened?" James asked a passing Healer.

"Death Eaters," the Healer said. "Attacked a protest against their methods, now if you'll excuse me."

"One other question, where would we find the maternity ward?" James asked, while thinking it was a good thing for the Death Eaters he was technically on vacation from the Auror Office.

"First floor," the Healer said and she bustled away to tend to a victim with severe spell burns on their body.

"Creature-Induced Injuries? Really?" James said as he read what the first floor catered to. He was pleasantly surprised by the humor that he never expected to find here.

Lily couldn't help herself and just started giggling madly.

"I suppose it makes sense in a way," she said, continuing to giggle. "You boys do injure us."

"I can respect the sense of humor in it," James chuckled.

Walking up the stairs to the first floor was a challenge as more Healers were running up and down them, arms filled with rolls of fabric and potions. One of two healers nearly collided, but everything seemed to be a coordinated dance as they went about their jobs, albeit in a rushed state. Reaching the first floor, James and Lily pushed open the door to the Dilys Derwent Maternity Ward.

It was much quieter in there as the Healers on duty weren't part of the chaos outside.

"Can I help you?" the junior Healer at the desk asked them.

"We're here to see Aaron and Cassie Erison," Lily said.

"Ah, our new parents. Yes let's see here … Room Twelve," the junior Healer said, checking the resident list. "Just down the hall, at the very end."

"Thank you," James said. The Potters walked to the end of the hall, and upon reaching Room Twelve, James knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called and James opened the door.

"James! Lily! Such a pleasure to see you!" Aaron yelled exuberantly.

Aaron was the same age as James and Lily, but he looked every bit the adventurer he was. Muscle rippled under tan skin, bright green eyes shined with an inner light that hinted at power. He kept his raven-colored hair short and wore a slim goatee of the same color. He was always very jovial, except when dealing with Death Eaters, and never seemed to run out of energy.

Acting as a perfect match to her husband, Cassie Erison was much quieter and reserved. She was paler and had blonde hair, and was considered beautiful by many members of the Order of the Phoenix. James didn't see it, but then he only had eyes for one girl, but he did know she had the grace and build of a dancer and was blessed with an unending patience and a drive to learn everything she could. Her blue eyes always had the same inner light as her husbands, but there always something else behind them that James could never pinpoint.

The two had appeared out of the blue three years ago, having been living abroad and heard about the troubles that were plaguing Britain. Wanting to help, they had joined the Order of the Phoenix and had quickly become one of the teams Dumbledore could rely on to get missions done that hindered Voldemort. They were absolute terrors in a fight and it was reported that Voldemort had offered an Inner Circle spot to anyone who could kill them.

"It's good to see you two," Cassie quietly said. She was cradling a small bundle of pink blankets close to her breast. She seemed exhausted, but blissful.

"You could have told us you were expecting today," Lily pouted.

"Came as a surprise, couldn't help the timing," Cassie answered, a tired smile on her lips.

"So what's her name?" James asked the two new parents.

"Abigail Lumina," Aaron replied proudly. "Our little bundle of light, as it were."

"She's got her mother's eyes and my energy apparently, she really knew how to cry loudly," Aaron chuckled.

"Now Aaron, you might put the wrong idea in James's head that all babies cry, I expect their little boy will be quiet like Lily," Cassie scolded good-naturedly.

"How do you know we're having a boy?" Lily asked with smile.

"Just a guess," Cassie said with a sly look.

"Nothing is a guess with you two," James said.

Aaron and Cassie started laughing, which woke little Abigail and she started crying.

"Whoops, we were too loud," Aaron chuckled over the crying as Cassie rocked their daughter gently.

"It's just a possible future," Cassie said offhandedly. "It's never fixed, so I could be wrong and you'll have a daughter that little Abigail can play with."

"I highly doubt your daughter is going to be into girly stuff when she's older all things considered," James said.

"I agree with James, you two would be perfectly happy raising a tomboy," Lily said.

"Oh, I would still teach her proper lady things, such as dresses and make-up and such," Cassie said with a twirl of her hand.

"And how to fight in said dress," Aaron chimed in.

"Well what's the point of not knowing that? It is a very useful skill for any woman," Cassie said with grin.

"Fair enough," Aaron said, causing Lily and James to start laughing.

"Well we just wanted to see how you two were doing, we should be getting back to Godric's Hollow," Lily said.

"Ah, yes, must prepare for your imminent arrival," Cassie joked. "Have a good night you two."

"You two as well," James said and the two Potters left.

"Do you think we should tell them our daughter's name is spelled with a y instead of an I?" Aaron asked.

"I see no need to," Cassie answered, gently rocking her daughter. "I'm surprised they didn't notice the scorch marks on the walls."

"I did place a nice illusion over them, no one could see through it unless I want them," Aaron relied with a mischievous grin.

**Potter Cottage**

The next night, James and Lily were entertaining her parents and their friends over dinner.

"Excellent nosh, Lily," her mother said, raising her half-filled glass of wine.

"Hear! Hear!" Sirius said and was joined by Remus and Peter. Mary giggled and raised her wine glass as well.

"Oh, well thank you," Lily said with a gracious smile. "I did learn from the best."

"Did you hear that Frank and Alice had their baby today?" Remus asked as those around the table lowered their glasses. "A boy named Neville."

"James and I went to visit them just before dinner," Lily said. "Alice named James and I the child's godparents in case anything happens to them."

"Augusta was also named a guardian if we can't be there," James chimed in. "Doubt it will come to that though, I think our child and Neville will be great friends."

"And we can always look after them if you four need a night out," Rose said with grandmotherly smile.

"I think a salute to Rose Evans is called for!" James said and everyone toasted Lily's mother. "Now I think Matthew and I should take care of the dishes since the girls worked so hard on the meal."

"Agreed," Lily's dad chuckled. The two men got up and started gathering everyone's plate, balancing them precariously in James's case.

As James and Matthew started washing the dishes, Sirius, Remus and Peter disappeared into the den with their wine glasses and another bottle.

"Typical, we have a nice dinner together and those three want to reminisce about old pranks," Mary sighed.

"We were well involved with some of those pranks, Mary," Lily giggled. She had not been drinking any wine that night, but had opted to go with water. Her best friend, on the other hand, was now on her fourth glass of wine.

"I know, but just once I wish they could include us in that reminiscing," Mary sighed again.

"So James told me something rather interesting yesterday," Lily started and Mary squeaked a little as she looked at her friend guiltily. Even after graduating from Hogwarts, Mary Macdonald had not lost the innocent girl look. From her wavy shoulder-length brown hair to her wide hazel eyes, she merely looked like an older version of the girl Lily had met first year. She always seemed to dress on the conservative side, and was rather bookish, if not slightly clumsy when she got flustered.

"Now Lily, be reasonable," Mary squeaked out, a blush rushing up her neck and to her face.

"I knew you never got over your crush on Sirius," Lily crowed happily and Mary buried her face into her arms, groaning. "You slept with him two nights ago, didn't you?"

"Oh, I must hear all about this," Rose said, hiccupping slightly.

"Yes! Fine! I slept with Sirius! Happy?!" Mary cried, her face now bright red. "He was so debonair and suave. He took me to dinner at my favorite restaurant, on a walk through Muggle London along the Thames. I couldn't resist!"

"That doesn't sound like Sirius's usual dates," Lily said.

"He admitted as he walked me to my flat that he had grown fond of me during our last year at Hogwarts, but he never acted on it because he had a reputation he was trying to maintain," Mary rushed out. "When he said that … I … well …. I couldn't resist snogging him and one thing led to another."

"So is it official?" Rose asked, leaning in.

"I really couldn't say," Mary admitted, her gaze wandering towards the hall where raucous laughter could be heard.

"Do you two want to see the nursery?" Lily asked, changing the subject to spare Mary anymore embarrassment. "James and I finished it up earlier today."

"Of course, dear," Rose said, getting unsteadily to her feet. "Might have had one too many glasses of wine."

"Me too," Mary giggled, getting up and having to clutch the table for the moment as he head spun.

"We'll be upstairs, James," Lily said as she helped the two inebriated woman towards the hall.

"Alright, Matthew and I will probably join the others in the den soon, almost done with the dishes," James replied.

Going upstairs was a bit of a challenge as her mother and best friend couldn't seem to walk straight and kept tripping on the stairs.

"This is the last time I let you two drink elven wine," Lily grumbled as she opened the door to the nursery.

"Sorrrrry, Lils," Mary said with a hiccup.

The nursery was decorated in simple, but bright colors. A small crib was tucked next to a twin-size bed in case one of the Potters wanted to sleep in the same room as their child. A stuffed lion was plopped on the crib currently.

"James is convinced our child will be a Gryffindor when they go to Hogwarts," Lily said, explaining the lion. "We didn't put too many other decorations in because we wanted to wait and buy the right things."

"A smart plan, Lily," her mother said approvingly.

The three women sat down on the bed as Lily explained her plans for if the baby was a boy or girl. More laughter came from downstairs along with shouts of encouragement.

"Wonder the lads are getting themselves into," Mary giggled.

"I don't know but. . ." Lily started to say and stopped all of sudden.

"Lily?" Rose asked, looking at her daughter concernedly.

"My water broke," she whispered. "The baby is coming!"

"Go tell James immediately!" Rose yelled and Mary took off down the stairs as Lily doubled over from the compressions.

"James! James!" Mary yelled, bursting into the den. She was met by the sight of Sirius and Remus shirtless, holding playing cards while Peter was down to his underpants. James and Matthew must have just started playing as they were still fully clothed.

"I really didn't need to see that," Mary groaned as Peter squeaked and hid behind the loveseat.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Sirius joked.

"What did you need that is so urgent? James asked, cutting off his best friend from saying anything else.

"You need to go get Healer Everett, the baby is coming!" Mary yelled.

The room was silent a moment before it exploded into action. Sirius and Remus quickly started to put their shirts back on, Peter was fumbling around for his pants. James dove over the poker game to get closer to the fireplace and the Floo Powder while Matthew quickly got to his feet and got out of the way.

"Mary, Sirius, Remus, send messages to Cassie, Aaron, Dumbledore, anyone you can think of!" James shouted as he grabbed a handful of the glittery powder. "St. Mungo's!"

He disappeared in a flash of green flame as the three sprinted out of the den to send messages to all the family friends and the Order of the Phoenix. It didn't take long for the den and kitchen to start filling up with the various friends the Potters had as well as every member of the Order of the Phoenix that was available. Mary had run upstairs with Cassie so they could be there and help Lily. A flash of green fire erupted in the fireplace, announcing James's return.

"Make way! Make way!" James yelled as he pulled Healer Everett through the crowded den and upstairs.

"James, calm down," Everett said as they reached the second story landing.

"My wife is in labor! How can I calm down?!" James yelled, his eyes wide.

"Put your faith in me," the Healer said, placing a hand on James's shoulder. "She and the baby will be fine, you have my word."

"I'll hold you to that Everett," James said.

"So I've been told by expectant fathers lately," the Healer chuckled as he disappeared into the nursery and closed the door.

Time started to move slowly for James. He wouldn't allow anyone to move him from the hallway, so eventually he ended up surrounded by Sirius, Remus, Peter, Aaron and the family's other friends in the tiny hallway on the second floor. No sound came from the nursery because of the Silencing Charms that Everett and those who had been helping Lily when he left to retrieve the Healer had placed on the door and walls.

"What's taking so long?" James muttered. He had been staring at the door for almost an hour.

"These things take time, my friend," Aaron said. "Cassie was in labor with Abigail for two hours I think."

"Can't they rush the process with magic?" James grumbled.

"No, it could have disastrous consequences," Aaron said.

James huffed and continued to stare at the door.

"Don't worry, Aaron. Prongs is just worried is all," Sirius said. "His logic is currently turned off or else he would know all that."

"Why I ought to. . ." James started to say before the handle to the nursery door began to turn and everyone quieted down.

"It's a boy, James," the head Healer said, coming out of the nursery. "Your wife is ready to see you."

James got shakily to his feet and followed the head healer into the room while Sirius, Remus and Peter followed him. Stepping into the baby's room, James saw his beautiful wife holding a small bundle of blue blankets, cooing softly to it. She looked up, green eyes meeting hazel, and she lit up.

"Come here, James," she said, the smile on her face shining brightly. James forced himself to move and sit on the edge of the bed.

"He looks like you," Lily whispered, passing the bundle of blankets gently to her husband.

James smiled down at his son, the boy had inherited Lily's green eyes. Tiny hands grasped towards James.

"What should we name him?" James whispered, placing a finger in his son's palm and tiny fingers closed around it.

"Harry," Lily said. "Harry James Potter."


End file.
